


We'll meet again

by OurUnsungHeroes42344



Category: Castle
Genre: AU Past, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/pseuds/OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight AU in which Javier is a homicide cop with the 54th & he meets Kevin Ryan a Narcotics cop in deep cover as a drug dealer back in his days with the Irish Mob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Why aren't there more Fenton O'Connell fics out there?! I mean daammn! Give me your thoughts.  
> Alternate Titles:  
> Under Arrest  
> &  
> I will always find you

NYPD Homicide Detective Javier Esposito plops down hard on a barstool, waving the bartender over. He knocks back a shot before requesting another-- it had been a long hard day at the 54th precinct. 

They'd found a couple of drug mules for one of the many gangs, mafias and drug circles in the city with their eyes gouged out a few days ago. They were illegal of course but today they'd finally caught a break. He and his partner Ike had headed out to the place they'd supposedly been sharing when all hell had broken loose. 

There'd been a drug dealer, probably the handler and the one who killed them snooping through their belongings when they'd arrived. The guy was wicked fast and he'd rabbited out the window and down the fire escape with catlike agility.

The chase ended with him and Ike laying flat on their backs in the trash, their suspect disappearing into the maze that was New York City. On the upside, they'd managed to get some information key to their case, that and a sketch. 

The guy was from the Staten Island crew, a vital part of the Irish drug ring. Their suspect wasn't in the system but he was a stereotypical Irishman; reddish-brown hair, pale skin, and the bluest eyes Javier had ever seen.

More than a few drinks later, Javier pays for his last drink and spins around to leave. He hauls himself up and makes his way towards the door. He bumps into someone as he exits, looking up he's about to mutter an apology but it dies in his throat. Because there, staring at him, blue eyes wide with surprise is their suspect. Surprise turns to panic as Javier shoves him out of the bar, his gun pressed into the man's gut. 

Once outside Javier walks him backwards over to his car. "NYPD. Put your hands in the air and turn around." The blue eyed man does as he's told. "Bend down and place your hands on the car," again he complies. "Spread your legs," the suspect does as he's told silently.

Maybe it's because he's drunk but from where Javier's standing the man looks less like a suspect in a brutal murder and more like someone he'd arrest for other reasons. "What's your name?"

"Fenton," the reply is short, immediate and without emotion.

Javier holsters his gun and advances slowly on a motionless Fenton. He begins the full body search with the pockets on Fenton's waist length brown leather jacket. He then moves on to run his hands down Fenton's upper body. He finds himself noticing how his fingers run over smooth, toned muscles and he enjoys it. Next he searches the pockets in Fenton's pants, blaming it on the alcohol he can't help but pinch Fenton's ass as he removes his hands from the back pockets of his skin tight jeans. Javier then bends down to conduct a search of Fenton's long, strong, jean clad legs as well as his feet. While he looks up Fenton's coat from his new vantage point he takes an extra second to admire his ass. 

 

Standing Javier lifts Fenton's coat and untucks his shirt, fingers brushing along the newly bared skin, he pulls at the waistband of Fenton's rather tight pants but finds he can't. "Please unbutton your pants so I may finish conducting this search."

Javier steps back as Fenton removes his hands from the hood and unbuttons his jeans painfully slow, taking time to pop each button before ever so slowly pulling the zipper down, before returning to his previous position. Javier lifts Fenton's coat and shirt again before pulling at the waistband of the jeans once more. Javier reaches down Fenton's pants and removes the gun. He doesn't miss the sharp intake of breath when Javier's fingers “accidentally” brush against Fenton's body through his underwear.

"You'll find that gun registered under the name Fenton O'Connell as well as NYPD Narcotics Detective Kevin Ryan," 'Fenton' says turning around.

Javier nearly drops the gun in surprise. "Y-you're a cop? Why didn't you just tell me, why go through all that?"

"Yes, I'm also in deep cover, and I know there was a handful of my guys hanging around here, so I had to wait until they left, make it look legit. Besides, wasn't all that bad," he grins flirtatiously at Javier before continuing. "Now I know you won't have a problem with what I do next."

Javier steps back as Fenton advances on him with a dazzling predatory grin. Javier stumbles backwards over a rut in the parking lot and drops the gun he'd pulled from Fenton's pants, he hardly notices. 

Javier's back hits the brick wall of the bar and Fenton's hands hit the wall on either side of his head. Fenton twists his head and presses his lips against Javier's. Javier comes alive under him, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him back just as enthusiastically.

They break apart almost reluctantly, lips swollen, cheeks flushed, hearts racing, heads brushing. 

"I didn't get your name Detective," breathes Fenton heatedly.

"Javier. Javier Esposito," the response is husky and as equally heated. With that Javier initiates the next kiss, nipping at Fenton's lower lip. 

Fenton breaks the kiss early and pulls his head away. "I have to go. Now you probably won't remember any of this, but I will keep you in my mind until my job is finished and then I will find you. Wherever you go I will always find you."

Javier closes his eyes and places a chaste kiss to Fenton's lips, it lasts only a second and he opens his eyes in time to watch the night swallow him whole.

About a year later...

"Detective Esposito I'd like you to meet your new partner," Javier extends his hand as the man in question turns around.

"Detective Ryan, this is Detective Esposito," Kevin turns around and accepts the warm tanned hand offered to him, blue eyes widening in shock.

5 years after that...

Javier shoves Kevin inside his apartment and slams the door. He shoves him against the wall and presses their lips together. "All this time and you never said anything! You knew the whole damn time!" Javier whispers harshly against Kevin's lips, brutally attacking the pinned man with his lips and teeth. Javier presses his body against Kevin's, locking their hips he rubs his body against Kevin's, enjoying the moan this draws from the other.

Javier suddenly finds himself flat on his back on the hardwood floor of Kevin's apartment, said Detective straddling him, returning with nips and kisses with equal ferocity. “I told you, I will always find you,” he growls between kisses.

Javier wraps his legs around Kevin's waist and rolls Kevin onto his back, pressing himself against Kevin, who wraps his hands around Javier's head, tangling his fingers in the dark curly locks. 

Javier's hands pry Kevin's from his hair and pin them above Kevin's head, he uses his knees to spread Kevin's legs and he pulls away from Kevin's lips, staring down into his lustful blue eyes...

The following morning finds Kevin laying on Javier's bare chest, lazily tracing patterns with his fingers while Javier gently rubs Kevin's bare back. “You don't know how long I've been waiting for that,” Kevin whispers in the still air.

Javier pauses in his rubbing to glance down at the younger man in his arms. “What do you mean corazón?”

Kevin lifts his head and drops a chaste kiss to Javier's lips before returning to his chest. “You mo ghrá. You. I've been waiting since that night six years ago to find you again, to keep my promise.”

Javier presses his lips against Kevin's head. “And what's that babe?”

Kevin replies by kissing Javier's chest before he closes his eyes in contentment, stretching a bit before settling into a comfortable position on Javier's chest. “I will always find you, until the wheels fall off.”


End file.
